Kyuukyoku Raion
Kyuukyoku Raion 'is the Zanpakuto spirit of Ray's Zanpaktuo. Apperance In his normal form he takes the shape of a black and white lion that is a very powerful beast even without the use of his abilities. This may indicate that like his master he has also toughened up with all of the battles and powerful enemies that he took on and won. Personality Like his Master at the time of the seperation between him and Daichi, he was unsure of his destiny or what he would do to survive. After the refusion he was turned back into his normal self. Abilities '''Energy Blasts: '''He is able to control his newfound spirit energy into condensed blasts, hardened energy orbs, shields, or even shapes of lions as he can control their every movement or combine together to form a a giant energy lion that can break solid objects easily. it is also able to completely block abilities of any kind to limit them from attacking his subconsious, Zanpakuto, or body. '''Shikai:'Released by the command '''"Unleash", the energy around him starts to get stronger and stronger as it condenses around his blade, actually making it sharper and darker than before. His guard also changes from a regular trangle into a fanged guard. Shikai Abilities:Haiburiddoraion(ハイブリッドライオン, Hybrid lion) Allows him to focus any part or place on his body to summon a black lion that can be used in many different situations. It is also able to create a lion army that explodes on contact with an enemy. Hakujin Raion Hogosha(白人ライオン保護者. White Lion Guardian) Allows him to summon on a cloak of white energy which can make him walk like a lion but move faster than before. *'Tategami Masshou' (たてがみ抹消, Mane Obliteration) Is the second ability of Hakujin. By combining the cloak with his sword form. it is actually able to pass through any weapon and even through Zanpakuto abilities but on spirit beings and living things, except for Zanpakutos, he can deliver a destructive slash that can cause most people to die right after the attack. Only the most endurant of people can withstand this attack. Puraido Kansousha( プライド完走者, Pride Finisher) By focusing all of his inner energy into his sword he is able to manifest a lion into his sword and send a power-blast of energy that can eradicate a whole forest in a few seconds.After much more training and experiance he has been shown to not have the need to use all of his inner energy and mastered it. ' Bankai': Kyuukyoku Mitsugumi Raion(究極三つ組ライオン, Ultimate Trinity Lion) Is his Bankai after learning it once again. In this Form, the basic looks are the same except for the claws, which are much sharper, and his legs, which can act like human's and lion's. Most of all, in this new form , he is able to fight without any fear of losing control. Bankai Abilities: Kamisori Kuchikukan(かみそり駆逐艦 Razor Destroyer) By focusing enery into the wrists of his arms, he is able to make a small energy-claw that is able to extend as long as the user has control. It is as sharp as any sword and can even cut through Reiatsu. Ryuushi Baria(粒子バリア Particle Barrier) By allowing the small bits of energy around him into a powerful barrier which expands all over his body. It is also strong enough to withstand multiple attacks but takes alot of energy to keep on. Sokudo Saidai(速度最大, Velocity Max) Is one of his original moves that was lost after the separation of Daichi. When Ray focuses his energy around his body, the armor becomes less and less heavy as he loses more torso armor but his leg armor becomes more equipped, giving him the speed of sound. Though, the draw back is that he could only use this form once per Bankai release. The second draw back is that when he goes into this form, his power decreases. Kuroi Hikigane Kuchikukan(黒い引き金駆逐艦, Black Trigger Destroyer) is one of his most powerful attacks. It allows Ray to become more powerful by absorbing the black shadows of most things around him. As they absorb into his body, an aura appears around his body in the shape of a lion. It not only increases his spirit energy but mostly every part of his body is impervious, even to a person's Bankai. Sakuretsu Unari( 炸裂うなり Burst Roar) Allows him to turn the stone around him into one giant lion head where, right after, spirit energy is able to be absorbed into the mouth, concentrated, and blasted at the opponent. Kakuyuugou Denryoku(核融合電力 Fusion power) allows the user to absorb the matter of any object, whether it be rock, stone, fire, water, or even spirit energy. However, the user can only absorb one thing at a time and must abandon the other to use the new one. After he returns to his normal form he loses the matter of the item he absorbed.